With Or Without You
by xxLoveMeForMexx
Summary: Then there's me, Gabriella, I am sixteen years old, single, not as pretty as my sisters but not completely ugly. Since I am the baby of the family my siblings, along with my parents, are way too over protective of me. If I'm honest, which my mom told me I always should be, I think it's sweet that they care for me so much but it gets so damn annoying. Then, I met Troy.
1. Change

**Summary: Then there's me, Gabriella, I am sixteen years old, single, not as pretty as my sisters but not completely ugly. Since I am the baby of the family my siblings, along with my parents, are way too over protective of me. If I'm honest, which my mom told me I always should be, I think it's sweet that they care for me so much but it gets so damn annoying. Then, I met Troy.**

**Remember to follow me on twitter: It_Takes_Twoxx and check out (and subscribe) to my youtube account: Zanessafan4eva99**

**Disclaimer: Yes, I own high school musical, I own Zac Efron, Vanessa Hudgens and all the other amazing characters...in my dreams.**

And it's a sad picture, the final blow hits you  
Somebody else gets what you wanted again  
You know it's all the same, another time and place  
Repeating history and you're getting sick of it

But I believe in whatever you do  
And I'll do anything to see it through

Because these things will change, can you feel it now?  
These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down  
It's a revolution, the time will come for us to finally win

Taylor Swift- Change

I think of myself as an ice burg. People only see the tip of an ice burg, just like they only see part of me. People make assumptions about me that, on occasion, really hurt my feelings. But at the same time, I don't want people to see all of me because I have a tendency to think differently and have opinions others might find cruel, even though I'm a really nice person at the heart of things. I also tend to shy away from people because I've heard so many people say cruel things about me behind my back. Although, I am generally a happy and optimistic person. My mom says that because I have experienced hate and sadness, I appreciate happiness and love a lot better than I did before. I know what she says is true, but growing up with five siblings, I've never really seen that much love.

I'm the baby of the family, which I mostly don't really appreciate. My eldest sibling is Lucas who is twenty six years old. Lucas is loving, generous and the kindest person you will ever meet. He had been married for four years now, has a three year old some named Ben with a little girl on the way. I swear his wife, Emily, is going to pop sooner than they think.

Next in line is twenty five year old Alexis, she is so pretty, which makes me really jealous. Alexis is practically perfect, she's tall, tanned, skinny, gorgeous, everything every guy wants. She has been married to Adam for two years and has a four year old daughter called Isabelle.

Then there is the only set of twins in our family, Tyler and Finn who are twenty three, honestly they are hilarious. They always know how to make me laugh, even when I'm sad with tears streaming down my face. Finn and Tyler are identical so people outside of our family find it hard to tell them apart. Tyler is currently engaged to a girl names Laura, where as Finn is dating a girl called Jasmine.

After Tyler and Finn is Lauren who is twenty one, she is also absolutely gorgeous like Alexis. It's seriously not fair that they are so pretty. Lauren is dating a guy called Rob who treats her like a princess, it's so sweet. They have got to be the cutest couple I have ever seen.

Then there's me, Gabriella, I am sixteen years old, single, not as pretty as my sisters but not completely ugly. Since I am the baby of the family my siblings, along with my parents, are way too over protective of me. If I'm honest, which my mom told me I always should be, I think it's sweet that they care for me so much but it gets so damn annoying. I'm just glad I am the only one who is still in high school, the only one who still lives at home. Although, I do get lonely, all my siblings have partners and have moved out, then there's me. My parents, Maria and Carlos, are always at work so I don't really see my family that much, they are all to busy with their own lives to check up on me once in a while.

But, then there are my friends who are most definitely my life source throughout all the bad things that happen. My best friend is Chad Danforth, he knows me better than anyone else and is there for me no matter what. He'll give his suggestions on what I should do when things go bad, but never gets mad when I chose my own. When I'm down, he's there to pick me up, when I'm up, he's there to share my happiness. Chad likes me for the person I truly am and accepts that I'm not perfect, just as I accept him for being him. Chad and I have been friends for as long as either of us can remember, he's co-captain of the basketball team at school since the sport is practically his life, well right after his girlfriend.

Taylor Mckessie is another one of my friends, she is also Chad's girlfriend. Taylor is smart, really pretty, confident, and she lets people know just how confident she is. Taylor always knows the right things to say in any situation, I'm pretty sure that is one of the reasons Chad likes her so much. She is someone I can go to for advice but she's never offended f I sometimes don't listen to the advice she gives me.

Next is Sharpay Evans, people see her as a perfect life sized Barbie doll which she totally doesn't agree with. Sure she liked playing with dolls back when she was five but she doesn't believe she is one. Sharpay is definitely confident, maybe even more so than Taylor is, so I don't know how I am such good friends with her. No one understands how we are friends, people think we are too different but we don't care, we are who we are and if we want to be friends, we can be.

Anyway, today...I am annoyed, more annoyed than normal in fact. I peered into the refrigerator as my parents spoke to me, I didn't know what they were saying since I wasn't listening. "Gabi, are you listening to us?" My mom questioned, before walking over to me, pulling me out of the way slightly and slamming the refrigerator door closed. "You weren't, were you?"

I nodded my head, "of course I was! I just, wasn't replying to whatever questions you've asked me." Have they even asked any questions? They normally do, so they must have.

"We haven't asked you any questions," my dad told me, "your supposed to listen when your parents are talking, not pay full attention to the refrigerator." He didn't sound happy, but then again who would be? Especially when your children only occasionally listen to anything you say.

I sighed, I've gone and dropped myself right in the deep end once again, "sorry, what were you talking about?"

My mom rolled her eyes, " we said, we are going away for two weeks so you are going to have to stay with Chad." They never go away, why are they going away now? Wait, I _have _to stay with _Chad?_ Chad? Why Chad? He's my best friend and everything, but why him? Sure, I love the guy but that doesn't mean I want to spend two whole weeks living in his house.

"Well where are you going?" I questioned, sitting down at the kitchen island as I took a bite out of an apple. I like apples.

"We're going to Hawaii." My dad replied. Seriously? They are going to my favorite place in the entire world without me? They get to go on holiday for two weeks so they dump me with Chad. Lovely, just bloody lovely. Like I said, I don't get to spend much time with my family.

I sighed once again, "so I have to spend an entire two weeks with Chad?"

My dad rolled his eyes, "you spend most of your time with him anyway, I really don't see why you're making a fuss about it, Chad's your best friend."

"I know he's my best friend, but that doesn't mean I want to spend two weeks living with the guy!" I told them, frowning down at the apple core in my hands, I don't think I've ever eaten an apple so quickly. I must have been hungry.

My mom shook her head, "well I've already asked Judy who says it is absolutely fine. Anyway, it's not like it's going to be just you and Chad the whole time, you will spend time with the rest of the gang and Chad has his friend from San Diego living with him while his mom finds a house here in Albuquerque."

Oh, I forgot about him. Chad's best guy friend. Apparently he is living with the Danforth's because his dad cheated on his mom and his mom wants to get out of San Diego, too many bad memories or something. Wait, that means I'm going to be staying with Chad and his best guy friend for two weeks. That's even worse! "Mami, that's even worse, now I'm going to have twice the annoyance."

"Well you're going to have to learn to live with it.," my dad responded, before getting up out of his seat and walking out of the kitchen, taking a newspaper with him.

"Anyway honey," my mom began, "if you don't stay with Chad you're going to have to stay with Lucas or Alexis and miss the last week of your sophomore year."

"Fine, I'll stay with Chad."

Stupid parents. Stupid holidays. Stupid best friend I spend way to much of my time with. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Looking around my room, I wondered if there was anything else I needed to pack, would I need my phone charger or will Chad let me use his? Hmm, better off taking my own. It didn't really matter if I forgot anything because I could come back over to pick up anything if I needed it anyway. Chad only lives across the street so I spend a lot of time over there, just like he spends a lot of time over here. Chad's parents, Judy and Charlie, are like my second parents, they are truly amazing.

I sighed as my mom walked through my bedroom door, no one ever knocks in this house. "Honey, I forgot to tell you earlier, when we get back from our holiday your siblings are coming to stay for three weeks." Seriously? Three whole weeks?

"Okay," I huffed, "why three whole weeks though? Don't they have their own lives?" I asked, lifting my first suitcase from the bed and onto the floor before picking up the second one. "And before you ask, yes I do need two suitcases and a duffel bag, I'm staying for two weeks and I am a teenage girl."

My mom chuckled lightly as she sat down on my bed, "Mi hija, I know your dad and I don't spend a lot of time with you anymore, but we do love you. You mean the world to us darling, don't ever forget that. Just please, go over to Chad's, hang out with him and enjoy yourself."

"I will mami, I promise," I replied, wrapping my arms around her in a hug as I let my head rest on her shoulder, "I love you too."

Mami smiled, "your siblings can't wait to see you, every single time I speak to any of them on the phone you're all they want to talk about."

I nodded, sighing as I did, "I just wish they weren't so protective of me, they don't let me do anything, they chose how I dress, who I hang out with, even when I hang out with people. If anyone ever asks me on a date the guys scare them off."

"I know mija, but they're just looking out for you, you're the baby of the family so it's expected." Mami responded, pulling away from the hug as we both stood up onto our feet.

My parents had always wanted a big family, and well..they did. It must have been hard raising six kids but I guess it became easier by the time I was born because there is a bigger age gap than there is between the others. We have a big house with ten bedrooms in total, I have my own en suite as do my parents but other than that there is only one other bathroom which my siblings always had to fight over. My siblings would always moan that I have my own bathroom but mami and daddy have never cared, they say I have my own because by the time I was born it was just easier, and anyway I was going to be living in the house longer than the others had, since they moved out when I was only young so they would only have a few years in my bedroom.

Don't get my wrong, I absolutely love my siblings but they really do get on my nerves. The twins and Lucas are the worst, they never let me date anyone and if I ever do go on a date they somehow find out and scare the poor guy away. The first date I went on was with Matt Jones when we were thirteen, we only went to the cinema but my brothers wanted to know everything. They asked what film we saw, if he held my hand, if he brought me food or drink, even if he touched me up. See? That's how protective they can be.

As I walked down the stairs behind my mom, carrying my bags, I thought about the guy staying at Chad's house, from what Chad's told me he sounds pretty nice. Apparently his name is Troy, I can't remember his surname though, I think it starts with the letter B. Chad said that Troy loves basketball just like he does and that basketball is the reason they became friends in the first place. I don't mind basketball, but I'm not crazy about it like Chad and my brothers are, sure I've played it in our backyard before but I don't love it. To be honest, I don't really see what is so great about it, basketball is just like any other sport, plus you get sweaty, then you start to smell.

I wondered into the kitchen, placing my bags on the floor before walking over to my dad and wrapping my arms around him in a hug, "have a good holiday daddy."

"Have fun at Chad's sweetheart, remember to stay safe and do well in your last week of sophomore year." Dad replied, hugging me back as he kissed the top of my head, "I'm so proud of you baby girl."

"Thanks daddy," I grinned before hugging my mom and picking up my duffel bag and two suitcases. I said goodbye to my parents before making my way out of the house and across the street to the Danforth's. I seriously love their house, it's the same size as ours but somehow it feels more homely, it's nice to be around Chad because he really is like a brother to me and I know he'll always look out for me.

Taking my key that Chad gave me out from my pocket, I opened the front door before stepping inside the house and closing it behind me. "Chad?" I yelled, hoping someone was in as I placed my bags down on the cream carpet.

Chad grinned as he made his way down the stairs, coming towards me before picking me up and spinning me around, "Ella!"

I giggled, wrapping my arms around Chad's neck, "hi! Wait did you know I was staying here? Because I certainly didn't, well not until last night at least."

"Yep, our parents wanted to keep it a secret from you. Do you know about Lanzarote yet?" He questioned, placing me back on the floor as he picked up my bags.

I nodded my head as we walked up the stairs, "yeah, mami and dad told me that last night as well. I can't wait!"

Basically, every year my whole family, including all my siblings with their partners and kids, go on holiday with the Danforth's and this year we are going to Lanzarote.

"Cool, it's going to be amazing! Oh and obviously Troy is coming with us this year since he's living with us for the summer." Chad told me as we entered the room I was going to be staying in. I had been in this room numerous times and Judy knew I loved it. The walls were painted a lilac color, the floor was fitted with cream carpet and the bed sheets were a cream color with pink, blue, light green and purple butterflies on.

"Okay, so when does he get here anyway?" I questioned, sitting down on the bed as Chad put my bags on the floor before sitting down next to me.

"He should be here in about two hours. My dad is going to pick him up from the airport in about an hour," Chad explained, "geez, I'm so glad you're here!"

I giggled, leaning into his side as he wrapped his right arm around my shoulders, "yeah, it's gonna be a good summer. I can't believe we've only got one week of sophomore year left!"

"I just can't believe I've known you for nearly seventeen years." Chad responded, shaking his head in mock disgrace. "Way too long if you ask me."

I rolled my eyes as I stood up from the bed, "come on," I ordered, holding my hands out in front of me for Chad to take but he just frowned at me, "I'm hungry, I haven't eaten anything today, I need food. I was thinking maybe a burger?"

Chad eyes looked as if they were about to pop out of his head, "yes! See? That's why you are my best friend, you don't want to eat salad and all that crap all the time, you are seriously amazing."

I giggled as Chad took my hands so I could pull him up from the bed before we walked out into the hallway, "I seriously love your house, it's always been so quiet." Unlike me, Chad's an only child which he says he hates. He gets bored easily. That's a reason as to why we spend so much time with each other, we're like siblings, except we don't fight or argue.

As we walked down the stairs, I smiled because to be honest, I really was happy about staying at the Danforth's. They are seriously the most welcoming family I have ever met, no offense to any of my friends, their families are amazing too.

"I don't like quiet, it's too...quiet. I've never understood why my parents only had me, I guess they just didn't want the massive family like your parents have." Chad sighed, before telling his mom we were going out before we walked to his Range Rover which was parked in the driveway.

After climbing into the car, I bucked my seat belt, "but you've got me! You're best friend who's a girl, right here beside you as we drive to get a burger."

Chad scoffed, "you know I love you Gabs and you know you're like a sister to me but sometimes, it's just not the same." Oh. Lovely.

It didn't take long to get to McDonalds, since we live so close to town. Chad drove through the drive-thru since we rarely eat inside the the actual place. I ordered a cheeseburger with small fries and a coke where as Chad ordered three double cheeseburgers, two large fries a coke and a sprite. Fat pig.

We ate the food as we drove back to Chad's house, although Chad decided to talk the whole way with bits of food falling out of his mouth. He disgusts me. Charlie must have already left to pick Troy up from the airport since his car wasn't in the driveway. As I hopped out from the car, I shook my hair out from the bun to let it fall down my back. After walking into the house we found Judy in the living room, sorting through a pile of old photographs. "Hi Judy," I smiled, "what'cha doing?"

Judy looked up from the photographs before patting the seat next to her, silently telling me to sit down. I did as she wanted before she spoke. "Just looking through some old photos, it's crazy how many I have of you in here."

"That's because Gabi spends too much time here and not enough at her own house," Chad told her before sitting down on the other side of me, "isn't that right Ella?"

I frowned, "no, that is not right. Anyway, I was at home all the time I would get bored out of my mind and slowly die of boredom. Do you want me to die Chad?"

Chad shook his head, "of course not. If you died I wouldn't have anyone to torment."

Okay, that was not the answer I was looking for. "Thanks a lot Chad, it's nice to know how much I mean to you."

"Oh, no problem," he replied. Stupid idiot. "Anyway mom, when is Troy gonna get here?"

"Any minute now I should think," Judy responded, placing all the photos in a box before tucking them away in a cupboard.

Chad grinned, "yes! This is seriously gonna be the best summer ever!"

I hate my life. Seriously, I do. Why on earth Chad thinks I would want to sit on his bed whist watching him surf the net, I do not know. It seems Charlie has gotten stuck in traffic or something since they were supposed to be back half an hour ago. "Please can we do something else?" I questioned, standing up and walking over to Chad, "I'm bored."

"Go do your own thing then." Seriously? I-I...why am I friends with this guy? He's an asshole. Some best friend he is. "Why don't you go over to Sharpay's or something?"

He knows full well why I can't go over to Sharpay's today, "she's busy with her family, please Chad! You're my best friend, you're supposed to be there for me and hang out with me and, and, and do stuff with me. Not try to get rid of me as you glue your eyes to the computer."

To be honest, which most of the time I am, I'm scared about meeting Troy. Because, well, he's Chad's best guy friend and I know I am going to see him all the time. I just don't want him to hate me. Taylor says he's going to adore me, I'm just not so sure. What is there to like about me?

I got thrown out of my daydream when Judy shouted up the stairs, "Troy's here!"

Chad bounded out of his seat before rushing out of his bedroom, loudly making his way down the stairs. "Troy!" I heard him squeal

"Chad!" Another voice, obviously Troy's, exclaimed. I've missed you man." Aw. Chad told me they were close but I didn't know they were 'I miss you so so so so so so much' close. Okay, that's just weird. I don't think I've ever heard of two guys being so close.

"Gabs get your fat ass down here! I want you to meet Troy!" Chad yelled to me. Oh nice, so now I have a fat ass?

As I made my way down the stairs I felt my breath hitch in my throat. That's Troy? I never knew Chad knew someone _that _good looking. Seriously, his eyes are a bright aqua blue color, his lips are pink and plump and he has a perfect tan. He's definitely got some muscles. He's like some Greek god or something. "H-hi."

Troy grinned as he stepped closer to me, his right hand stretched in front of his body "well it's nice to finally meet you Gabriella."

"You too Troy, I've heard so much about you," I responded, taking his hand in my own.

"Likewise, you're all Chad talks about when I speak to him," Troy chuckled. Oh my gosh. His laugh is like perfect.

How could Chad not tell me how good looking his best guy friend is? How could he hide him away for so long. Sharpay is definitely going to want to get her hands on him. I could feel a blush rising on my cheeks which made me feel totally deflated. Why do I have to blush? "Well Chad's always telling me about you and how great you are."

"You must be sick of me already." Troy laughed before letting go of my hand. Oh believe me, I'm not. No way. Not by a long shot.

I could see Chad frowning in the corner of my eye. "Anyway," he started, "Troy, I'll show you to your room. Ella why don't you go and see Tay or something?"

As I watched Mr Greek God and Chad walk up the staircase I sighed, feeling even more deflated than I did before. "I'm gonna go see Taylor, I'll be back later," I told Judy before walking out of the front door and closing it behind me. Chad can be so horrible at times.

Taylor only lives a couple of streets away so it wouldn't take long to get to her house. As I wondered along the sidewalk I secretly hoped she would be in so I could talk to her about how much of an asshole her boyfriend has been to me. I don't know how she does it, Chad can be such a retard but Tay loves him just the same.

Chad and Taylor have been together since the start of freshman year, which I find totally cute. They have got to be the the most in love teenagers I have ever met. At first I was a little skeptical of their relationship since Chad is a basketball jock and Taylor is a math geek, but they've managed to pull it off. When they first got together no one at school would accept them, everyone said they were too different and that if Chad was dating a 'geek' his reputation would go down the drain. Although, obviously that never happened and Chad and Taylor are still going just as strong as there were nearly three years ago.

When I arrived at Taylor's house, I barged through the already open door and made my way upstairs to her bedroom. "Tay! Your boyfriend is being horrible to me again," I exclaimed, rushing into the room and flopping down on her bed.

Taylor, who was sitting at her desk, turned around to face me. "Troy's arrived then."

"Yes, and he is totally gorgeous...Wait, I came here to talk to you about Chad, not Troy." I told her, fidgeting with my fingers which is something I do when I'm nervous.

"Honey, what's wrong? Why are you nervous?" Taylor questioned, walking over before sitting down next to me. She knows me too well.

I shook my head before answering her question, "I don't know, I don't know what's wrong with me Tay. No one wants to be around me, Chad literally kicked me out of the house, I never see my siblings, my parents who I hardly ever see have decided to go on holiday for two weeks. Everything's wrong and I don't know how to control my feelings anymore. I'm crying all the time and I feel that you're the only one who is there for me anymore."

"Honey that's not true, everyone cares about you. We're all here for you Gabs, maybe the others just don't show it as much. I know how Chad can be towards you butt he really does care for you, he adores you. Anyway, just how gorgeous is 'Troyboy'?" She always knows how to cheer me up.

"Like Greek God gorgeous," I replied, "I don't know how to explain him, you'll see what I mean when you meet him. I'm sure Shar's gonna try and get her hands on him."

Taylor laughed, "well that sounds like Shar. Chad probably only kicked you out because he wants to spend time with Troy, I'm sure he'll feel sorry later and will be at your feet worshiping you like normal by the end of the day."

I rolled my eyes before looking up and smiling at Taylor, "thank you Tay, you always know what to say to make me feel better. I just kind of miss how everything was this time last year"

"Hey, that's what friends are for, I know you would do the same for me." She smiled back at me, flinging an arm around my shoulders before pulling me into a tight hug. "It's gonna be okay honey, Chad's just being a douche, he'll come to his senses. Things change, if everything was how it was this time lasy year we would be repeating ourselves"

"Tay, I don't think Chad would know sense if it hit him in the face." Taylor laughed at me.

"True, very true." She smiled, "now, what do you want to do today?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't really want to do anything, to be honest," I replied, "sorry, I know I'm not always the most joyful person."

Taylor grinned before standing up onto her feet and grabbing my hands, pulling me out of her bedroom, down the stairs and into the living room. "Okay then, why don't you pick out a movie we can watch and I'll get us some popcorn and ice-cream."

"Make it cookie dough!" I hollered before walking over to a black cabinet which holds all the DVD's Taylor owns. I smiled as I saw the movie I wanted to watch. "Tay do you wanna watch Charlie St Cloud?"

"Oh shit, you're seriously cooped up in here on one of the hottest Saturdays of the year watching a Zac Efron film?" Chad questioned an hour later as him and Troy walked into the living room. "He's such an-"

Taylor glared at Chad as she cut him off, "don't even finish that sentence Chad Danforth. Anyway," she smiled at Troy as the two boys took a seat on another couch, "you must be Troy, I've heard so much about you, I'm Taylor."

"Oh, I've heard loads about you too, it's nice to finally meet you, Chad seriously never stops talking about you," Troy replied, his bright blue eyes shining. "Hi Gabriella."

"Oh...um..hi Troy." Oh I sounded like such an idiot. Chad chuckled lightly under his breath but stopped when I glared at him. "Are you settling in okay?"

Troy grinned, his smile a little lopsided, "yeah, I love Albuquerque. It's more homely than L.A"

I nodded, turning back to the television after watching Taylor glare at Chad, "what have I done now?" He questioned, frowning at Taylor and I turned up the volume on the television.

"Oh you know exactly what you've done Chad Danforth," Taylor scolded. "You know, just because Troy moves in with you doesn't mean you have to forget about Gabi. Sometimes you don't seem to realize how much you hurt peoples feelings." WOO! GO TAYLOR!

Chad frowned before a sad expression crossed his facial features. "Oh, Ella I'm so sorry. I didn't even realize what I was doing, I shouldn't have left you out. I should have let you stay with Troy and I and they you two would have gotten to know each other."

Oh. My. God. "Chad, that's not the reason I am here, watching Charlie St Cloud with red puffy eyes while eating junk food! You practically kicked me out of the house!"

"I'm sorry if any of this is my fault," Troy spoke, his blue eyes looking down to his hands before gazing at my face.

I shook my head, "don't worry Troy. None of this is at all your fault."

That's when I stood up and walked out of the room, spilling the bowl of popcorn that was sat in my lap all over the cream carpet.


	2. Important AN

**_To be honest I've been getting a lot of hate on fanfiction lately one I'm sick of it. I know I'm not the best writer. I've taken chapter 2 of WOWY down because of the hate I was getting about it. So I think I'm coming off of fanfiction. Don't be surprised if I don't writer anything for for fanfiction anymore._**


	3. We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together

**Well, I've decided I am going to stay on fanfiction. If people don't like my writing then they don't have to read it, I'm not making anyone read my work. So after some thought, reading my fans messages and talking to my best friend I have decided that I'm going to stay on fanfiction **

Chapter 2- We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together

I remember when we broke up the first time

Saying, "This is it, I've had enough," 'cause like

We hadn't seen each other in a month

When you said you needed space. (What?)

Then you come around again and say

"Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change, trust me."

Remember how that lasted for a day?

I say, "I hate you," we break up, you call me, "I love you."

Oooh we called it off again last night

But oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you

We are never ever ever getting back together

We are never ever ever getting back together

You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me

But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

-We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together- Taylor Swift

Sighing is when you emit a long, deep, audible breath expressing sadness, relief or tiredness so I guess it goes with how I am feeling. Logan told me he would call me last night, but of course, like usual he never did. I spent three hours waiting for my cell phone to ring and when it did, it was someone calling the wrong number. Logan James is my boyfriend, we have been dating for five months which is my longest ever running relationship. I thought things were going great, turns out they're not.

Logan and I met when we were ten, I was sat on the sidewalk while he walked past with his friends. He asked me if I wanted to join them because I looked lonely so I agreed. Logan and his friends were so nice to me, he brought me an ice cream and they taught me how to play soccer.

On the first day of our freshman year at East High, Logan asked me to be his girlfriend. I was ecstatic because I had a massive crush on him. Of course I said yes and here we are now.

My friends told me I should have never agreed to be his girlfriend, they said he was bad news but I never believed them, now I totally do. I haven't even seen him since last month, some relationship we have. I looked over at him as he sat on the couch next to me. "What's going on Logan?" I questioned, running a hand through my messy, jet black hair.

Logan looked down at his hands, "I never meant to hurt you, I know I have been the worst boyfriend ever. Truth is, you deserve better than me Gabriella. I just..I need space."

My eyes went wide. "What? Logan have you gone barmy? We haven't seen each other in a bloody month and you want space?"

He gulped, his green eyes looking up to meet mine. "I'm sorry, but if we stay together I'm just going to keep hurting you. I don't want to do that anymore Gabriella, you don't deserve to be hurt."

"Please," my voice was quiet as I spoke, tears threatening to fall from my eyes and I looked away from Logan's gaze. That's when I broke down, a loud sob escaping from my mouth as I buried my head in my hands.

Logan sucked in a deep breath, I could tell he was crying too. "I should go, I'm sorry Gabriella. I'm sorry for everything."

Sharpay gazed at me, her brown eyes glued to the side of my head as we sat in the Danforth's back yard. "Are you sure you're okay? You've hardly said two words since I got here."

I nodded my head before taking a sip from my can of cola, "I'm fine, honestly. I've just been thinking," I told her, it was the truth after all, just not all of it.

Sharpay rolled her eyes, "do you think I'm stupid? I know you Elle, I know when something is wrong." Today, the gang and I have decided to have a day by the pool at Chad's. He and Troy are playing a one on one game of basketball, while Taylor, Sharpay and I are sitting by the pool in bikinis getting a tan.

"Of course I don't think you're stupid Shar, I know you know me inside out. But seriously, I am fine. Don't worry about me," I replied, sitting up on my sun longer, watching the boys game of basketball. "Did you hear about what happened yesterday?"

"Ugh, yes. Chad is such as asshole, I don't know why on earth you are friends with him. I still can't believe he's got a girlfriend as nice and smart as Tay," she responded, removing her sunglasses from her eyes and placing them on top of her head.

Taylor scoffed, "Chad is really sweet at heart, he just doesn't always think before he speaks." Taylor fought back, sticking up for her boyfriend.

"I wish I had a relationship like yours Tay, it's totally not fair." I sighed, my thoughts drifting back to Logan.

*flashback*

"What do you mean you want to get back together?" I questioned as we stood in a hallway of East High."You broke up with me." I was beyond confused, why would Logan want to get back with me? Ever since we broke up all the girls at school have been all over him, he could have anyone so why is he asking me out again?

"Baby, I miss you," Logan responded, wiping his blonde hair out of the way of his face before taking my right hand in his left one. "I know you aren't all the keen on the new me but I swear I'm going to change, trust me."

I sighed, looking down at my feet, "you promise?" I asked, my eyes looking back up into his as a group of cheerleaders walked past, saying numerous things to Logan. He looked away from me for a few seconds, his eyes locked on the head Cheerleader, Heather Nelson.

"I promise," he faked a smile as he looked back down at me, before wrapping his arms around my waist and leaning in to kiss my lips.

...

There, sat on the grass at a local park, was a bench. It must have been there for several decades, perfect for people who were there with their children. How many people had sat on the bench over the years? What did it look like when it was first built? Now, the boards have grown withered and splintered. As I sat down, waiting for my friends, Sharpay and Taylor, to show up, the bench creaked slightly. I gazed down at my cell phone, searching for the time. Twelve thirty. I was right on time so they were obviously running a little late. I looked around, making sure that I couldn't see them or Sharpay's boyfriend of two months, Zeke. I couldn't. Strange, Taylor isn't usually late for anything, she was even early to our freshman prom. What girl is early for prom? That's where Sharpay is different, she's always 'fashionably' late for everything. Like my thirteenth birthday party, where she was so late she missed the whole thing. I still haven't forgiven her for that, I don't think I ever will. Every time I bring it up she claims that I told her the wrong times, which I didn't, why would I do that?

I waited for five more minutes until my best friends decided to show their faces, Taylor give me a sympathetic look at they walked over to me. "Sorry we're late, Shar was taking ages getting ready. She's already been up for five hours so I don't understand how she was late," Taylor told me as they both sat down with me, Sharpay resting her butt down on Zeke's lap.

I shook my head as I grabbed my bottle of water, screwing off the lid before drinking a sip of it, "it's fine, I've only been here five minutes. You didn't keep me waiting as long as Shar did on my thirteeth birthday." I giggled, knowing bringing it up would annoy my best friend.

Sharpay glared at me, her eyes shining a darker shade of brown. "That wasn't my fault! You told me the wrong times!" She defended herself, knowing she was lying. It's easy to tell when Sharpay is lying, her right eye twitches.

"I did not tell you the wrong times, you wanted to be fashionably late but you got to the party an hour after it finished. I wouldn't tell you the wrong times, I wanted you there, you're one of my best friends," I replied. Sharpay can be so stubborn when she wanted to be. She rolled her eyes.

Taylor laughed, she'd heard this story so many times before, "shall we talk about something else before you kill each other?" I laughed along with her as we thought about what I said to Sharpay when she finally turned up at my party. I wasn't happy to say the least and I told Sharpay exactly that, but she started to cry with made me cry so we were both crying and hugging for at least an hour.

"Anyway," Sharpay sighed, changing the subject, "where's Logan? I thought you were bringing him with you."

I gulped, tears threatening to fall from my eyes, "we broke up again. But believe me, this time I am not getting back with him. We are never ever ever getting back together."

Taylor gave me another sympathetic look, "oh honey, what happened? Why did you break up this time?"

"He-he cheated on me." A loud sob escaped my lips as Sharpay brought me into a giant hug, the biggest hug she had ever given me.

"It's going to be okay honey."

I love my friends, I truly do love them. They have been there for me through thick and thin. When I dated Logan I ditched the gang and hung around with all of Logan's friends because that is what he told me to do. I regret it now of course but there's not much I can do about that. Logan and his friends changed me, I became someone I never want to be again. I was different, completely different. It was a drastic change, I dyed my hair blonde and even wore blue contacts everyday. I became a bully like they are, my grades dropped, I skipped lessons, I got detentions. My family were shocked at who I became.

The gang used to try and talk to me during that time but I always told them to 'fuck off.' I felt like such a bad person for so long. But, Logan liked it so I never told him how I truly felt. We broke up numerous times during that time, I don't know why I kept taking him back. Anyway, Logan's changed now, he's different. But that doesn't mean I forgive him.

But of course, Logan and I broke up and the gang forgave me. They helped me remember who I am again and now I never talk to Logan or the rest of them. Anyway, like I said Logan cheated on me, that's something I can never forgive him for. That broke my heart, shattered it into a million tiny pieces that are not all yet glued back together. Heather Nelson was the girl he cheated on me with, yeah, the head cheerleader. She's not head cheerleader anymore though, she's not even on the squad. She quit after Logan cheated on me with her, she said she felt horrible and was shocked at what she had become. She's changed too, but I don't forgive her either. It's hard to forgive people when they do something like that.

"Gabi..did you hear anything we just said?" Taylor questioned, snapping me out of my daydream. Why do I never listen to people.

"Oh," insert eye roll here, great start Gabriella. "Sorry, what did you say?"

"Well first of all," Taylor begun, putting her sunglasses over her eyes as the sun shone brightly in the cloudless sky, "Shar said; the moment you stop searching, the exact thing you were looking for will come to you. Which I totally believe since it was exactly like that with Chad and I."

I shook my head, "all of that stuff is so overrated." Ever since what happened with Logan, I haven't believed in any of that lovey dovey crap.

Sharpay rolled her eyes, standing up from the sun longer, "it is not overrated. Honestly hon, you need to get out there, meet a few people! Go on some dates."

"You just said to stop searching and now you're saying I should go on dates," I replied, confused about what my friends were trying to tell me.

"You are so hard to talk to," Taylor frowned before standing up along with Sharpay. Gee, thanks. "Honestly Gabi, just go on a few dates! What's the worst that could happen? Just going on dates doesn't mean you're going to fall in love with the person and anyway, we all know you've been scared about falling in love since what happened with Logan."

I sighed before standing up and walking into the house. Why do they always bring him up? I sat down on a stall at the island in the kitchen, placing my head in my hands. "Are you okay?"

I looked up to see that the person stood in the doorway that links the kitchen to the back yard was Troy. I smiled at him before looking down at the island worktop. "I'm okay I guess, just Taylor and Sharpay going on about things I really don't want to talk about."

Troy nodded before sitting down on the stall next to me, "well I'm here if you want to talk. I saw you leave the back yard and that you didn't look too happy so I thought I would come and see what was the matter. You don't have to tell me, only if you want to."

"I don't really want to talk about it right now but when the time comes I will." To put it bluntly, Troy is fit. He is super awesome sexy fit. Fitter than Logan ever was or ever will be. Troy has bright blue eyes that could probably light up a pitch black room (I know, so amazing!) and his arms...totally H.O.T! He must work out every damn day, they are so awesomely, sexily muscly. Ugh seriously, fittest boy I have ever come across.

"Okie dokie, so how come you're staying here for two weeks?" He questioned, wiping the hair that had fallen into his eyes out of the way, "Chad never told me."

I rolled my eyes, sounds like Chad all right, "he never tells anyone anything. Basically my parents have decided to go to Hawaii, my favorite place in the world, for two weeks and I have to stay here. It was either stay here or go to stay with one of my siblings and miss the last week of sophomore year which I didn't want to do because the last weeks are always the best."

"Oh okay, are you looking forward to Lanzarote?" Troy asked. Aw, he is so sweet!

I nodded my head, "yeah! I only found out about it a couple of days ago, I can't wait! Have you ever been there before?"

"No," Troy told me, "I've never really been on holiday, my parents were always too busy arguing."

I sighed, "that's totally not fair. I don't know what I would do if my parents started arguing so much, they have always been totally in love, perfect almost."

Troy looked down at his hands which were resting in his lap. Did I mention that fact that he's shirtless? OH MY GOSH! He's absolutely perfect, six pack alert! "I wish my parents were like that but they've argued for as long as I can remember, my dad just had to go and cheat on my mom."

"Chad told me about that, I'm so sorry for you. No one deserves to go through anything like that and well, I know what cheating is like," I responded, standing up from the stool and holding my hand out in front of me. "You coming back outside?"

Troy chuckled, "sure, you gonna be okay?"

"I'll be absolutely fine." Not.

A/N I really really hope you liked this chapter! Please rewiew!

Thank you to erikaelizabethlivingupLIFE, wildcats2016, Ceciliaa93, Celmbo29, pumpkinking5, Alissa and JSmoove235 for reviewing chapter one!


End file.
